


Breakfast and a Show - September 19, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - September 19, 2020

Mione stumbled into the Great Hall. She ran into several tables and finally fell over. 

Professor McGonagall transformed into her cat animagus form to quickly get from the Head Table to her favorite student. As she helped Mione up from the ground, she clutched her chest in horror.

Instead of Mione's usual, deep, chocolate, soulful eyes, there were just empty, chocolate-looking holes. 

"Mione! What happened to your eyes!?" Professor McGonagall shouted. Her raised tone cause Harry, Ron, and Ginny to run over.

"MIONE! YOUR EYES!" Harry (Capslock Mode) shouted.

Ron muttered something incomprehensible with the large quantity of food in his mouth.

(Internal Monologue)  
"Hahahaha....I knew that would work. The Potter Brat was becoming resistant to my love potion, but now without her eyes, he won't be able to resist!" Ginny (Tramp) said internally.

(Back to External...)

At that moment, Professor Lupin walked in. He noticed Mione's predicament, and from his pocket removed to large pieces of chocolate. With a flick of his wand, he transformed them into eyes and had them insert themselves into Mione's head.

Everyone looked on in confusion.

"You all know that I like Chocolate..." Professor Lupin said sheepishly.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Dumbledore shouted.

The Auditor of Magic shook their head and took note.


End file.
